1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for administering available resources of a computer system, in particular a computer system provided for a controller of an industrial robot; and a computer system, in particular to control an industrial robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial robots are manipulation machines that are equipped for independent manipulation of objects with appropriate tools and are programmable in multiple movement axes, in particular with regard to orientation, position and workflow. Industrial robots have a computer system (for example a control computer) that controls or regulates the movement of the movement axles.
If the computer system is, for example networked with additional computers (for example based on Ethernet), received data packets can then severely load the resources of the computer system, such that a reliable operation of the industrial robot is prevented. It is also possible that the operation of the industrial robot negatively affects the real-time properties of the processing of the data packets.